1 Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to mobile radio communication apparatus such as cellular telephones, and more specifically is directed to a novel configuration for class 1 (i.e., 3 watt output power) cellular mobile telephone apparatus.
2 Background and Prior Art
Conventional class 1 cellular mobile telephones are characterized by their relative complexity, large size, and high cost. Class 1 cellular mobile telephones are typically that class of mobile telephones which are installed in motor vehicles.
FIG. 1 illustrates one conventional configuration for a class 1 cellular mobile telephone apparatus, which is adapted for fixed installation in an automobile. A transceiver main unit 10 is installed in the trunk of the automobile with the use of a mounting bracket 12. As is well-known, the transceiver transmits and receives cellular communication signals in the 800 Mhz frequency range established for cellular radio communications. A handset 14 is installed in the passenger compartment of the automobile typically in the vicinity of the driver's seat, being held by a handset cradle 16. The handset unit includes a keypad, a display such as an LCD (liquid crystal display), a speaker and microphone and associated audio circuitry, and a microprocessor. The transceiver main unit 10 is connected to the vehicle battery via a power cable 18. A second cable 20 is also required for connection of the handset cradle unit 16 to the transceiver main unit 10 to enable the user to control the transceiver main unit through activation of keys on a keypad provided in the handset unit. A disadvantage of this configuration is that the apparatus is permanently installed in a motor vehicle and cannot be used outside the motor vehicle.
FIG. 2 illustrates a second known mobile cellular configuration which is adapted for transportable operation. In this configuration, the transceiver main unit 10 may be brought into the passenger compartment of the automobile, in which case it is connected to the vehicle battery via a cigarette lighter adapter 26. For transportable use, a portable cover 22 is provided which mounts over the transceiver main unit 10 and which usually contains a battery pack 24 for providing power in the transportable operation mode. A half-wave antenna 28 is also provided to the transceiver main unit 10. A disadvantage of this configuration is that the portable cover and battery pack must be repeatedly mounted and removed when shifting from in-vehicle to transportable use. This configuration is also bulky and complicated.
Also generally known is a transmobile cellular phone configuration in which the portable cover is replaced by a bag. While such configuration is designed for economy, the heavy and large nature of this configuration makes transportability of the apparatus somewhat cumbersome and inconvenient.
As such, there exists a need in the art for simplification, size reduction and cost reduction of class 1 type cellular mobile telephone apparatus which are adapted for in-vehicle installation as well as transportable use.